Because
by iffulovedme
Summary: Fuji/Kaidoh. How did the Tensai end up with the Viper anyway? It was for tensai reasons. Kaidoh asks why. The only answer hegets is “Because” which is not really an answer. Or is it?
1. Q & A

It was a random match, they even admitted to it. But it worked, _they _worked. It was because Fuji was a tensai and Kaidoh was a Viper. It was really that simple.

Fuji was sadism wrapped in deceivingly delicate bones, soft hair, but with cutting glare that was mostly shuttered behind closed lids. When people asked why, all Fuji did was smile in a way that hinted at bodily harm should the questions continue. They didn't.

Kaidoh himself had once asked why. And how, and what and tons of other things. Usually, he wouldn't have questioned his senpai. But he had to know.

People usually found Kaidoh very intimidating and he respected his senpai and the other regulars who didn't. (Well, except for Momo but he was special) All of the regulars weren't afraid of him because they were scary in their own way; they had their own power which made people gasp in awe.

Many people underestimated Fuji, but Kaidoh didn't. He knew the tensai was dangerous and stayed on his good side at all times. Kaidoh understood Fuji in a way. He knew there had to be some reason why Fuji had chosen him. And he tried to ask these questions but Fuji had a way of distracting him. And he did try, truly. After he was assured that he wasn't going to die.

For Kaidoh was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack when Fuji pushed him into the wall of the locker room after all the others had gone home. Was positive he would faint when Fuji pressed his lithe form against him. But Kaidoh didn't push him away. Fuji, for all intents and purposes, was his senpai. He was to be respected. Honored-and if Fuji wanted Kaidoh to pay his due this way, well, Kaidoh didn't have any objections.

Kaidoh knew he was caught the moment he opened his eyes, when had he closed them? and met a sliver of icy blue.

"Why?" he breathed out when they came up for air. "Why me? Why not-" He couldn't say his captain's name because -

"-Because." The tensai opened his eyes and a slit of cerulean blue could be seen shimmering. And then Fuji kissed him again and Kaidoh couldn't think of anything to say to that. Because while Kaidoh might have understood Fuji, in no way did that mean he knew how to deal with him. And so he let himself be kissed and found himself kissing back enthusiastically.

*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

But they were dating now and still Kaidoh wasn't sure what the tensai was after. It was unsettling. So he asked again, keeping his eyes abated, one afternoon at Fuji's house as they're supposed to be studying.

The slight scraping of pencil stopped and Kaidoh finally looked up. Leaning forward over his textbook, Fuji took his lips in a soft kiss. "You still don't know? It's because," kiss "I like you."

Oh, well, Kaidoh supposed, that was okay. He didn't know what they were doing exactly, but he was sure he liked Fuji, too.

*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaidoh, Fuji mused as he slid his hands up his muscled back, satisfied when he felt the Viper convulse, was a bit like Tezuka. They were both quiet, deep thinkers and amazing tennis players, their bodies strong from years of tennis and dedication.

Everyone had assumed Tezuka and Fuji would end up together, just as people thought Kaidoh and Momo were destined to be together. If Kaidoh was like Tezuka, then did that mean Fuji was like Momo? Fuji laughed at the thought and it reverberated against the hot flesh of Kaidoh's cock, in turn making the Viper's head thrash from side to side. Fuji let the hard flesh fall from his reddened mouth, lowering his eyes; sure they were glinting with devious intent, as he decided to test his theory.

"Sa, Kaidoh...You're not with me because I remind you of Momo-chan, ne?"

Kaidoh's body stopped shuddering and he opened his eyes wide. "Nani?!"

Fuji laughed again and Kaidoh, mesmerized by the sound, forgave him. Kaidoh kept on forgiving him as Fuji, still laughing, used his dexterous tongue and smooth fingers to bring Kaidoh to completion.

"Why _did_ you ask?" Kaidoh muttered, slightly annoyed after he came down from his orgasmic high that he had begun to realize was more from being around the tensai than from the actual sex.

"Be-" Fuji started to answer but Kaidoh kissed him soundly before he could reply.

*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One morning, it was not the first morning after nor was it the last, Kaidoh flung an arm 'accidentally' across Fuji's chest and kissed him just because he could. There were some things that couldn't be accounted for, couldn't be calculated. Love was one thing, and Fuji was another.

So, in answer to why? It was because it was Fuji. Because it was Fuji and he couldn't refuse his senpai anything. Because it was Fuji who was kissed him, held him, loved him. They loved each other and didn't need words to classify it. And as if to prove it, Fuji absently kissed him on his forehead before wishing him sweet dreams. Kaidoh didn't say anything; he didn't need to sleep to see his dream; it was right beside him.

Because _because_ left people to draw their own conclusions, had so many undertones and connotations. It fit them. So when asked, years later, how on earth they managed to stay together for so long, they would both grin and say, "Because."


	2. Aftermath

Fuji opened his eyes and the world trembled, but all he did was extend his arm to turn off the his beeping cell phone which had awoken him. At least, he that had been his plan until he read the caller ID.

"Kunimitsu?" Fuji took in the novelty of the experience and for once, didn't bother to hide his surprise.

"Syusuke," was the polite reply.

"I had no idea you woke up this early," Fuji commented, smiling. He was willing to wait until Tezuka revealed the reason for this impromptu call.

"Ah, yes. I do."

A warm arm enclosed around his waist and Fuji thought he'd better wrap whatever this was up. "Ano, _Tezuka_, was there a reason for calling?"

"Are you with Kaidoh?" Tezuka asked bluntly.

Fuji squirmed as Kaidoh's calloused fingers danced dangerously below his stomach.

"Hai. Is that a problem?"

"No, just curious…" Tezuka paused before explaining. "You never stayed the night before." There was a hint of pain in his captain's voice but it was overshadowed by surprise.

"Oh. It's because…" Fuji trailed off.

"Because?" prompted a curious Tezuka.

"Just because," said Fuji again but this time firmly.

"Because," Tezuka echoed, feeling a head ache coming on.

"Because," Fuji answered once more and that was the end of it. Tezuka didn't do pointless conversations.

"Let me talk to him." His voice booked no room for argument. Fuji was reminded that Tezuka was Tezuka even when hurt.

Gently, Fuji turned to look at the Viper whose eyes were closed. He placed a hand atop of the one on his waist. "Kaidoh, Teuzka wants to talk to you."

Viper's eyes shot open in surprise. "Y-you're sure?" he said. He took the phone and sat up. Talking into the phone, he said "Buchou?"

"Kaidoh, good morning. Sorry to have woken you two up."

Kaidoh had never heard his captain say so much. Remembering, though he couldn't ever really forget, that Tezuka had once been Fuji's lover, Kaidoh straightened his back a little. At this ungodly hour, Buchou surely couldn't be as fearsome as he was on court, right? "No, it's fine."

"I won't interfere, but I thought you should know; Fuji needs to be protected, even if he doesn't think so," Tezuka began. Oh, right. Kaidoh blamed the time for his lapse of judgment; Teuzka was Tezuka no matter what.

"He is not made of glass; he will not break," Kaidoh objected, then immediately regretted it. No one corrected Tezuka. No one- not even the teachers.

"Oh, that's not what I meant." Tezuka's voice was not unkind, but rather thoughtful. "But I suppose you'll find out about _that _later. Good luck."

Kaidoh had never thought he'd heard his captain sound so cheerful.

"Do you want to talk to Fuji?" Kaidoh asked only out of respect. For some reason, he didn't want Tezuka and Fuji talking. He was slightly afraid Tezuka would sweep Fuji off his feet once more.

"Oh, that's not necessary. Enjoy your morning." A click told him Tezuka had hung up. Kaidoh shook his head, fending off the strange sensation that Tezuka had been smirking.

Kaidoh assumed a pout. "Fssh, why was buchou calling you?"

"You're impossible, Kaidoh," Fuji sighed. He owed an explanation; he didn't want Kaidoh to be insecure. "Tezuka was-"

Kaidoh interrupted him with a fierce kiss. But Fuji kept talking, "Because-"

"Syusuke," Kaidoh cut him off by the use of his first name. This time Fuji kissed him back with equal passion. They withdrew when they needed to breathe.

"Ma, you're so cute when you stand up to Tezuka. It's a real turn on," Fuji said randomly. Only not so randomly because Fuji never did anything that he hadn't already predicted the outcome to. But Kaidoh gave in anyway, just to secure his place in the tensai's, _his _tensai, life.

"I love you, too." This prompted a sharp definite grin which squeezed Kaidoh's heart.

"Shall we go out on our first date tonight?" Fuji asked, once again out of the blue, only not really.

"What was last night then?" Kaidoh asked, raising an eyebrow that Fuji thought was dead sexy.

"That was us having sex and becoming a couple. We haven't gone out yet; but, if you don't want to, that's fine." Fuji looked away and allowed Kaidoh to see an inkling of what Tezuka had meant before.

Kaidoh knew there was only one answer to that question. The date was a way of finalizing what they were, but it wasn't really necessary. Because, if truth be told, Kaidoh had given in a long time ago. So he said simply, "Fsssh."

~Fin


End file.
